Appel d'urgence
by Yzanmyo et LiliCatAll
Summary: Quand Kagami reçoit un appel catastrophé de Hyuga il revient immédiatement au Japon. Quelque chose de grave est arrivé à Kuroko ! UR. Yaoi. Humour !


**Titre :** Appel d'urgence.

 **Auteur :** Yzanmyo et Lilicat.

 **Bêta :** Aiko-kun qu'on aime très fort !

 **Fandom :** Kuroko no Basket.

 **Pairing :** Kagami/Kuroko.

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Humour/Romance.

 **Disclaimer :** Tadatoshi Fujimaki est l'heureux propriétaire des personnages et de leur univers.

 **Résumé :** Quand Kagami reçoit un appel catastrophé de Hyuga il revient immédiatement au Japon. Quelque chose de grave est arrivé à Kuroko ! UR. Yaoi. Humour !

 **Avertissement** : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FOF. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Urgence.

Bonne lecture.

Yzan & Lili

* * *

 **-Appel d'urgence-**

Essuyant la sueur perlant à son front, Kagami souffla, maîtrisant parfaitement le ballon qu'il fit rebondir sur le sol. Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à ses trois opposants et amis, il s'élança, sûr de lui. Il était à deux doigts de marquer un nouveau panier, passant avec une certaine aisance les joueurs. Sur les bancs entourant le terrain, des spectateurs les encourageaient, la partie de basket de rue endiablée sur le sol américain battait son plein quand une sonnerie grave et puissante retentit, coupant net le jeune homme dans son élan.

Le ballon échappa des mains de Kagami, statufié, alors que les premières mesures de la marche impériale de l'empire dans Star Wars retentissaient, une voix criarde de perroquet se mettant immédiatement à hurler par dessus "Hyuga" à répétitions. L'as de l'équipe de Seirin se précipita vers ses affaires abandonnées en bordure de terrain, laissant platement tomber amis et partie de basket pour se jeter sur son téléphone portable.

Une sueur froide coula dans son dos quand l'écran de l'appareil lui confirma que c'était bel et bien son capitaine qui l'appelait. Junpei Hyuga ne l'appelait jamais... Sauf pour des choses gravissimes ou l'engueuler, souvent les deux en même temps d'ailleurs. Craignant le pire, et repassant rapidement son emploi du temps en revue dans sa tête pour s'assurer de ne pas avoir oublié un match ou une journée de cours, il décrocha. Non, il était bel et bien en vacances, n'avait raté aucun match et serait rentré au Japon pour la reprise... C'était donc autre chose... Mais quoi ?

\- Allo ? Kagami ? Allo ! Kagami ! Tu réponds oui ! ALLO !

La voix autoritaire de Junpei Hyuga résonna à son oreille le sortant momentanément de ses angoisses existentielles.

\- Oui, c'est moi ! Hyuga ?

\- Ah Kagami ! Excuse moi de te déranger pendant tes vacances, mais il faut que je te dise un truc, reprit le capitaine d'une voix soucieuse.

\- Rien de grave j'espère ? s'inquiéta Kagami.

\- Ben on ne ne sait pas encore... commença Hyuga.

Kagami sentit son estomac se nouer soudainement, et sans attendre il pressa son interlocuteur :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe capitaine ?

\- Kuroko est aux urgences...

A ces funestes paroles, le coeur de Kagami cessa de battre une fraction de secondes avant de reprendre sur un rythme endiablé.

\- Quoi ?! Mais comment ça aux urgences ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il va bien ? C'est grave ?

Un soupir retentit à l'autre bout du fil et Hyuga répondit, un peu embarrassé :

\- On ne sait pas encore. Teppei et moi l'avons retrouvé inanimé chez toi, et on l'a immédiatement emmené à l'hôpital... On attend que le médecin ait fini de l'examiner...

Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, fébrile, Kagami ramassa précipitamment ses affaires et fourra le tout dans son sac de sport. Son portable toujours collé à l'oreille, il salua vaguement ses amis tout en quittant le terrain en courant et pressant son interlocuteur de questions angoissées et vindicatives auxquelles celui-ci ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre.

\- Je rentre par le premier avion, conclut-il avant de raccrocher.

Cette seule idée en tête, il rentra chez lui en coup de vent et salua rapidement sa mère dans la cuisine avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de boucler sa valise en quatrième vitesse. Un message explicatif à son ancienne coach lui résumant la situation plus tard, il redescendait les escaliers quatre à quatre comme un possédé. Surprise de le voir débarquer comme un ouragan avec son sac de voyage dans le vestibule, sa mère, inquiète, sortit de son antre, s'essuyant les mains dans un grand torchon.

\- Kagami ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais mon chéri ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Sorry Mom, il faut que je rentre au Japon. Je sais que j'avais promis de rester pour toutes les vacances, mais… Kuroko est à l'hôpital, je dois y aller !

Sa mère sourit et demanda :

\- Kuroko ? Ton petit ami ?

\- Oui, répondit Kagami en plantant un baiser sonore sur la joue de celle qui l'avait mis au monde.

La femme soupira et l'étreignit tendrement avant de le relâcher en disant :

\- Je comprends. Appelle moi quand tu sera rentré. Et la prochaine fois, amène le... J'ai hâte de le rencontrer, depuis le temps que tu nous en parle.

Kagami passa la porte et héla le premier taxi qu'il aperçut, s'engouffrant dedans en braillant sa destination au chauffeur qui le fixa d'un oeil torve.

Moins de deux heures plus tard, après avoir bataillé longuement pour changer son billet de retour, initialement prévu dans sept jours, pour le prochain vol en direction de Tokyo, Kagami prenait enfin place dans l'appareil. Juste avant le décollage, il envoya un texto à Hyuga pour l'avertir de son heure d'arrivée, lui demandant de veiller sur Kuroko en attendant qu'il le rejoigne. Deux semaines, ça faisait deux toutes petites semaines qu'il était parti. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Alors qu'il essayait de se détendre pour ne pas hurler aux hôtesses et aux passagers de se dépêcher pour que ce putain d'avion décolle, l'angoisse l'étreignit. Ils s'appelaient pourtant tous les matins et tous les soirs, échangeant de nombreux messages durant la journée avec Kuroko, et celui-ci lui avait paru tout à fait normal. Enfin… C'était surtout lui qui parlait et qui envoyait des textos, sa moitié lui faisant toujours des réponses courtes et sibyllines, à son image… Mais s'il avait été malade, Kagami s'en serait sûrement rendu compte au son de sa voix.

La seule possibilité c'était un accident. Mais comment ? Il traversait toujours au passage clouté et uniquement quand le petit bonhomme était vert, même si la rue était déserte. Il ne marchait jamais les mains pleines... Impossible que ce soit un accident de la route, son coéquiper et amant était bien trop prudent pour ça. Une idée germa soudain dans son esprit, lui faisant agripper les accoudoirs de son siège au point de les détruire tant elle l'effraya et l'énerva. Et si Kuroko s'était fait agressé ?

L'avion prit enfin son envol, emportant à son bord le joueur phare de l'équipe de Seirin pour quatorze longues heures d'un voyage qui s'annonçait comme l'un des plus longs de toute sa vie. Kagami, rongé par l'inquiétude, ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire mille et une suppositions sur les circonstances qui avaient poussées son camarade à se retrouver dans une situation aussi alarmante. Un virus fulgurant ? Un camion ayant dévié de sa route pour le percuter sur le trottoir ? Une bande de loubards qui aurait décidé de passer leur colère sur lui ?

Éreinté et des cernes sous les yeux, car il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil durant tout le voyage, Kagami passa la douane, récupérant son sac de voyage et se précipitant dans le terminal d'arrivée de l'aéroport tokyoïte. Son regard fouilla rapidement l'espace de l'autre côté des portes battantes à la recherche de la silhouette du capitaine de son équipe censé l'y retrouver. Repérant la haute stature de celui-ci parmi la foule, il se jeta presque sur lui.

\- Capitaine ! cria-t-il.

Mais Hyuga se contenta de le saluer d'un signe de tête et de l'entraîner rapidement vers la sortie sans répondre à la foule de questions angoissées dont il l'abreuva. Ce ne fût qu'une fois installés dans un taxi, en route pour l'hôpital qu'il daigna faire taire son coéquipier.

\- Non, Kuroko ne s'est pas fait enlever par des extra-terrestres qui lui ont fait subir des expériences inhumaines dans le but de conquérir la terre. Et il ne s'est pas fait non plus kidnapper par des terroristes talibans qui lui auraient fait un lavage de cerveau. Il a juste fait un gros malaise.

Soulagé, Kagami se cala plus confortablement sur son siège et daigna lâcher le bras de son sempai, bras qu'il avait saisi dés qu'il l'avait retrouvé et n'avait plus lâché depuis. Hyuga remonta d'un geste nerveux ses lunettes sur son nez et plongea un regard dur dans celui, enfin rassuré, de son ami.

\- La prochaine fois que tu pars... Tu emmènes Kuroko avec toi. Et ce n'est pas une demande, ni un conseil. C'est un ORDRE ! C'est clair ?!

Surpris par la colère soudaine et le ton catégorique de Hyuga, Kagami se tassa sur la banquette et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Cependant, il osa tout de même demander :

\- Il s'est passé quoi exactement ? Explique-moi !

Hyuga croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leva les yeux au ciel avant de raconter ce que Kuroko avait avoué au médecin, confirmé par les résultats des diverses analyses qu'il avait subit.

\- Depuis ton départ, Kuroko ne mange plus. Il a dit que c'était parce qu'il ne sait pas cuisiner et qu'aucune cuisine n'égale la tienne. Bref, il ne mange plus, et donc il a perdu du poids. Il est très affaibli. Comme il n'y a pas entraînement pendant les vacances, on n'a rien remarqué. Hier soir, j'ai reçu un appel venant de son portable, mais au bout du fil je n'ai entendu que des aboiements. Teppei et moi sommes allé chez lui, mais comme il n'y était pas, on a fini par aller chez toi, et là on l'a trouvé, inconscient. Voilà...

Une pointe de culpabilité envahit Kagami qui se promit d'engueuler son petit ami pour ne pas avoir mangé en son absence et se jura de lui apprendre à cuisiner. Mais les rougeurs sur les joues du capitaine attisèrent sa curiosité et il sentit que celui-ci ne lui disait pas tout. Plissant les paupières, il plongea son regard de braise dans celui trop embarrassé pour être honnête du brun.

\- Tu ne me dis pas tout, assura le joueur aux cheveux rouges. Je suis prêt à tout entendre, tu sais ! Je veux savoir ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Hyuga toussota, n'osant pas regarder son camarade. Remontant une nouvelle fois ses lunettes sur son nez pour se donner du courage, il soupira lourdement avant de se lancer, contrarié :

\- Effectivement… Ce n'est pas tout. Mais pour le reste, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu voie ça avec le principal intéressé, lâcha-t-il de mauvaise grâce, reprenant son tic nerveux.

Mais Kagami ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et secoua littéralement son ami pour lui faire avouer la vérité, vérité qui le transforma en statue, un air profondément choqué sur le visage avant que le rouge ne lui monte au front. L'envie de se glisser dans un trou de souris le tarauda. Non... Kuroko n'avait pas osé... Pourtant, le connaissant, sans doute bien que si... Est-ce qu'il pouvait repartir maintenant et ne revenir qu'une fois sûr que cette histoire serait définitivement oubliée ?

\- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il vaut mieux que tu l'emmènes avec toi la prochaine fois que tu pars ? Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça, tu m'entends Kagami ? Jamais ! insista fortement Junpei Hyuga.

Ils avaient bien failli avoir une crise cardiaque avec Teppei quand ils avaient enfin retrouvés Kuroko, Junior aboyant et gémissant à ses côtés. Au début, ils avaient bien cru qu'il était mort.

Cependant, le bruit inquiétant qui sourdait du corps à demi-nu étendu sur le sol avait fini par les pousser vers leur camarade. Junpei ferma les yeux et se les frotta vigoureusement. Non, il ne voulait pour rien au monde se remémorer cette vision d'horreur… Il n'avait rien contre les gay, absolument rien. Mais il se serait bien passé de savoir comment, techniquement, ça se passait...

Kagami acquiesça et sortit de la voiture arrivée entre temps devant l'hôpital. Ils passèrent les portes de l'établissement de santé et Hyuga posa une main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier, attirant son attention :

\- Troisième étage, chambre 301. Et rassure toi, seul Teppei et moi sommes au courant, et on ne dira rien aux autres.

Il regarda son ami se précipiter vers l'ascenseur et disparaître derrière les portes métalliques. Il eut une pensée compatissante pour Kuroko qui allait se prendre un sacré savon. En même temps, on n'avait pas idée de faire un malaise à cause d'un vibromasseur mal réglé et trop puissant !

Fin.

* * *

Commentaires des auteures :

Yay ! Du Kuroko's Basket ! Pour changer… On aime bien torturer ces pauvres personnages et leur faire vivre des aventures… pour le moins embarrassantes… Voici donc notre lumineuse idée, écrite à quatre mains et deux cerveaux, sur le thème Urgence en une heure… Perverses nous ? Si peu… On espère que cette petite aventure drolatique vous a plu.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires,

Yzan & Lili.


End file.
